Nowhere
Nowhere is an Imperial World, famous because of its enormous gargoyle, which grants visions to its visitors. Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Cyclops 0.423 AU Nowhere 2.98 AU (Ananda) moon Ruins of a second republic base; Used by Masseri, but now off-limits due to possible Symbiot infestation as of 4916 Soma 21.56 AU Gargantua 38.24 AU Very large Jumpgate 75.4 AU History Discovered in the 25th century, the world was originally called Sao Paulo. No large scale settlement was done until the 29th century, when it was found the world had fertile valleys and fields and yielded bountiful agriculture. As well, many Ur ruins were discovered. During the Second Republic, agribusiness clans took over, most notably the Balazar family. Near the end of the Republic, the planet became a hotbed of android and clone research and technology, causing the agricorps to be ousted by hi-tech industries. The Ten ignored the world so its people sent aid to the Republic to resist the nobles. When Republican forces finally were defeated by the nobles in the Nowhere system (4012), the people of the world sealed the jumpgate rather then risk invasion. When rediscovered in 4388 by House Masseri it was already a dead world. Many explanations were offered, ranging from invaders to antinomy to hubris. The Church accepts the Hubris explanation. The University and tech factories were destroyed probably around 4100. From 4200-4515, the world was ruled by a joint Masseri/League/Church council. In 4515, Duke Rurik Alecto conquered the world - Vladimir is rumored to have equipped his forces with Ur and Second Republic finds from the planet. When Vladimir died, the world was captured by the Torensons and Justinians, but eventually rulership fell to the Regency as those two houses declined in power. The Rise of the desert tribes and the Nassari nation began around 4600, under Regency rule. The Strongest tribes are the White Lizard Nassari (the strongest), Blue Hawk Nassari, and the Red Ochre Nassari. The soil of this dead world is black and the atmosphere is faint, although pressure and gravity are normal. Locations Necropolis (Rudra) This capital city is home to the planet's main spaceport, agora and Cathedral.. It is one of the few sources of fresh water on the world (the other being in the Tulac Mountains). Natives still call the city by its original name - Rudra. The City Council is run by the Church, under Bishop Lucio Borges, an ancient, blind man of failing health (he is over 100 years old). The Imperial Governor and garrison commander is headquartered here. The city is mostly unoccupied, except for the southerwestern sector where the airfields and ports are located. Gun smuggling (including lasers and blasters) is rampant and there exists a small amount of slavery. *350,000 population Fort Vladimir Founded by Vladimir Alecto to keep watch on the nomadic desert tribes, the fort was so successful there was talk of decommissioning it. Then then the symbiots struck and it was put back into full use. During Emperor Wars, the Jakovians stirred the nomads to attack the fort, which they successfully did, though reinforcements finally drove them back. The desert nomads engage in much smuggling through the city, perhaps with the support of League and Imperial locals - so much so the fort is sometimes called "Little Istakhr". *50,000 population Maleston Monastery Originally a mansion for a Li Halan/Decados couple, when the wife died the seers said the husband had to continually expand it to house all the dead who were victims of their two houses. The mansion was expanded day and night until finally the workers rebelled and killed the husband. The place has 380 rooms and is very much haunted. Brother Paulus runs the place today, having been sent here by the Church for near-heretical, although very popular, writings... Maya Desert The only noteworthy feature of the Maya desert is the city Pampana, run by the Imperial Captain Vijaya of Ravenna. It is a small city of 200,000 located in the Amazonia mountains and boasts an airport. Most of the population is engaged in mining, although some greenhouse agriculture is done here with imported soil. *200,000 population All Saints A ghost town, most of the materials have already been scavenged by the Taz tribe. Bloodstone mines owned by the Taz, and there are rumors of an underground city in the region. Urzenkai - the Gargoyle of Nowhere Natives believe that any questions answered by the gargoyle must not be shared with others. Category:Imperial Worlds Category:Worlds